Altus-Valkar
The Altus are the upper-class of the Valkarian Empire. Origin The Altus-Valkar are the nobility of the Valkar inside of the Valkarian Empire. Only they may practise Magic inside their society and accordingly, they hoard everything magic, they get between their fingers. They are the ruling organ of the Empire and the court of the God-Emperor. Their caste was founded in the early ages of the Empire and consist of the descendants of the closest advisors of the first God-Emperor. To this day, they serve at the site of the Imperial Family. Description Appearance The Altus are tall and mostly slim, with an average height of 1,80m. Their skin '''is '''fair, do to lives inside their palaces, and even show bluish tint sometimes. Similar is their hair, which is mostly dark, which occasional blue shimmer. The Altus wear wide, light robes and tunics in public, mostly made from priced materials. They often tend to the extravagant, with shocking styles and transparent cloth, which would be salacious in other regions of the Known World. Inside the safety of their own palaces, they often even walk around nude, only dressed in jewellery, as pudency is foreign word for the perfect bodies of the Altus. Their hair is often worn long for both man and woman, as a symbol of their status in society. Men barley have facial hair, but instead adorn themselves with spruce and face-applications. Even subtle tattoos are common amongst the Altus. Partly, their magic energies can be seen shimmering through those. Names The Altus speak Valkarian as most Valkar. As are their names based on their native tongue. The Altus, in their own opinion, speak the clearest and truest from of Valkarian. Examples for valkarian names are: Hadrius, Plesidippus, Loreia, Quinctilia or Calidorus. Behaviour The status of the Altus inside their own society makes them extremely confident and even arrogant. But most of them, at least on a mental space, can also support and prove their ego. The life without any physical labour forced them to delve into other façades of life. Art, Science, Politics and Philosophy. The Altus are known freethinkers and artist, who can afford to explore their surrounding with such a lifestyle of luxury and privilege. Culture The Altus live in a world of carefreeness and prosperity. The only danger may come from the political game amongst the different families. Most of them are locked in a constant of noble courtesies and scheming acts. But if families own a certain trust amongst each other, they show a sort of affection barley witnessed anywhere else. It is normal for Altus to wander their homes naked, even when good friends visit them. This continued nudeness is seen as a sign of trust and a familial relationship to the other party. Towards other castes and people, the Altus ''show a cold grandeur, which is often interpreted as arrogance. Most of the time, it only is ignorance towards the world, outside their caste, and the feeling of forlornness, outside their palaces. They are not used to physical labour, but are artisans in the schools of Magic. Every ''Altus has an inherent affinity to Magic and can expand this talent if they want. Relaxing baths, inside their Ley-Water Bathing Houses, are part of their daily routine and even show physical effects on them, depending on the level of exposure to raw magical energies. As the "Head" of the Empire, many of them are patriots and devote followers of the God-Emperor, although the worship as a God is less prevalent amongst Altus. They themselves tasted the same energies as the Emperor and many of them know about the mortality of the Imperial Family. They devotion comes either from personal gain or admiration towards the achievements of the Imperial Family. They are their closest advisors and "Disciples" of the God-Emperor. Category:Völker Category:Races